Safe Haven
by TheBlackDragonette
Summary: Everywhere they went was a bust. Terminus, Washington D.C., and every town in between. The reunited group starts to lose hope in finding a safe haven until they finally find a safe haven up north and are welcomed in. In this safe haven, they find food, shelter, and for Rick and Daryl, new love. But this safe haven soon isn't safe... Daryl/OC, Rick/OC (I have two OCs)
1. Prolouge (Daryl's POV)

**Welcome to my first Walking Dead fan fiction **_**Safe Haven**_**, I hope you enjoy it even it this intro stinks and please review it and favorite it to help me out! :)**

Terminus was a bust. Washington D.C. was a bust. Everywhere we've been has been a fucking bust and now we're walking north, hoping to find something, anything.

After the Governor attacked the prison and everyone separated, it took us a while to get back together but we finally found each other in Terminus, the so called safe haven but guess what? It wasn't a safe haven. Walkers were everywhere and there were no living survivors, so when Glenn told us about D.C., we went with him to find D.C. was just another bust full of walkers. We keep finding signs of hope of a safe haven just to find walkers to be seen, extinguishing our hope little by little. Just as we were about to lose hope, we found something and that something was our new safe haven.


	2. Chapter 1 (Daryl's POV)

"When are we going to stop?" I heard Beth ask next to me and I rolled my eyes, this was her second time to ask that since we raided Northampton and it was already getting on my nerves.

"Whenever we find somewhere safe to settle for the night," Rick told her and she sighed.

"Nowhere is safe," She mumbled and I couldn't help but agree.

We continued in silence along the oddly walker-free road and I felt Carol's eyes on me.

I still don't trust Carol after what she did to Karen and David but I know she hopes that I'll try to talk to her, which I haven't.

"It's weird," I heard Sasha comment.

"What?" I asked, finally speaking since we left Connecticut state line where there was supposedly a safe haven but like the others, it was walker infested.

"There's no walkers to be seen for miles on this road," Sasha answered.

"Don't jinx us," Maggie told her.

"I know but still isn't that weird?" Sasha asked us and I shrugged, it is kind of weird we haven't ran into some walkers since Northampton a few hours ago.

"Maybe this is a stroke of luck for us," Bob shrugged and Sasha sighed.

"What if there's another safe haven?" Sasha asked.

"We would've seen signs by now," Carol told her.

"Who knows? Could be," Michonne shrugged as we continued walking.

"Let's not get our hopes up," Rick told us and that's when a gunshot sounded and two men rushed towards us, shotguns and knives in their hands.

**Hello! Thanks for reading my first chapter of **_**Safe Haven, **_**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you don't think it's horrible! Please favorite and review to help me out and just to see what I can do to make this story better! Also in my story, everyone from the prison survived and Bob and Sasha are a thing because I love that ship! :) **


	3. Chapter 2 (Daryl's POV)

"Hands up!" I heard one man shout but instead of putting my hands up, I grabbed my crossbow from behind me and aimed it at the stockier one's head while everyone else pulled out their weapons.

"We're not afraid to shoot!" The stockier man told us.

"We ain't afraid to shoot either," I replied and the shorter man glared at me.

"Alright, how about we put our guns down and have a peaceful discussion?" Rick asked and I heard Sasha snort.

"They started it," Sasha told him, her gun raised at the shorter man.

"If you don't put your gun down on 3, we'll shoot," The shorter man ordered as he aimed at Carl and the stockier one aimed for Beth.

I quickly placed Beth behind me as Rick quickly put Carl behind him and I could tell Carl was a little peeved that he was still treated like a little kid.

"Ryan! Paul!" I heard someone, most likely a female, bark and the men's faces paled.

"What the fucking hell are you doing? Raising your guns at these people, I'm gone for fucking 4 hours to hunt and I come back to see you raise your guns at children? You aren't back at your bandit group, this is a safe haven for fucking everyone and I fucking bet that you attracted damn walkers with that gunshot!" A woman with chocolate brown hair pulled into some fancy bun nudged me over as she went to yell at the pale faced men.

"Apologies boss," The stockier man apologized and I arched my eyebrows.

_So she's in charge of these men. _

While they were arguing, I decided to take a look at her.

She was about an inch shorter than me (I'm 5'8") but she still looked very threatening with small dead animals strapped around her gun belt which held a pistol in one gun pocket and a hunting knife in the other. She also had a bow in arms and a quiver of bows thrown over her shoulder which looked bloody with animal or walker blood, I couldn't tell. She wore a black leather jacket and I couldn't tell what shirt she was wearing, she wore black combat boots, and I couldn't stop staring at her lower back area.

"You guys just get back into town before I put a fucking arrow up your ass," Her voice snapped me out of looking at her and watched as the two guys ran off back to where they came from like scared puppies.

In the distance, I heard walker moan from the gunshot.

"Shit, I'd like to introduce myself and all, but sadly these walkers want to introduce themselves first," Everyone chuckled at her poor joke as she pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed in the direction of where the moans were from and waited for the first walker to appear.

"Please don't use your guns, they might attract more," She looked at Rick who held his gun in the same direction but he nodded and placed his gun into his holder.

"Sword girl and crossbow boy, mind helping me?" She looked at me and I held back my gasp from her gorgeous piercing blue eyes which peered into my green ones.

"Sure," Michonne walked over to the moans and unsheathed her katana.

"Erm, yeah," I pulled out my crossbow and loaded it as the girl walked forward and let her arrow fly as the first walker came into view.

Soon ten more popped out and in less than two minutes, all were taken care off with heads separated from bodies and arrows lodged in eyeballs.

"Not bad," She nodded as she began to pull her arrows out and I followed her in process. Carol coughed to capture the girl's attention and I watched as the girl cleaned her arrows on her dark blue jeans and then looked at Carol as she placed her final arrow into her quiver.

"Hi, I'm Carol and did you say that you had a safe haven?" Carol asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, apologies about those assholes who aimed at you guys, they're new here but I'm still not done with them," The girl sighed as she looked at our group.

"Do you mind if we saw your safe haven? We have a baby with us," Rick explained as he pointed at Tyreese who was holding the sleeping baby in his large arms.

"What a cutie," I saw the girl's face soften as she looked at the baby.

"Yeah but can you help us?" Bob asked and she nodded.

"Of course, it's what we do," The girl replied and everyone grinned.

"But we have one condition, you have to pull your own weight here, we have different jobs for everyone and to get in, you have to work," She told us.

"We're okay with that," Rick nodded.

"Great, the wall's not far from here so if you guys will just follow me," She smiled as she led the group the same direction those men went and like before, I stared at her lower section.

"Stop burning a hole in my ass, crossbow boy," I heard her tease and I looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes mam," I mumbled as the group chuckled.

"Call me Emily," She looked back at me and smiled as we continued down the road.

**Hello! Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and favorite it! In the next chapter instead of it being Daryl's P.O.V., it's going to be Emily's yay! Anyways, thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 3 (Emily's POV)

We finally arrived at the rebuilt 10 foot brick fence which at the top was laid out a platform for our guards to keep watch and nearby laid the rope ladder that the guards use when they need to go outside of their posts.

"Does anyone have a fear of heights?" I turned around and asked the group before me and they all shook their heads.

"Good, I'll climb up with the baby," I told them and I saw them give me a wary glance.

"I've climbed this rope ladder with a stag over my shoulder, I think I can carry a baby," I laughed at their surprised expression.

"Damn," Crossbow boy whistled and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt a single hair on this little one," I smiled and the guy who nearly used his gun with a scruffy beard and wavy hair exchanged glances with crossbow boy and he sighed.

"Alright but if you're wrong," Scruffy beard sighed and I could instantly tell that he was the father of the girl.

"I won't hurt your girl," I smiled as I took the baby from the large man's arms and smiled as she stayed asleep.

I turned around and with one arm holding the baby, I began to climb up the rope ladder and I could feel them staring at me and I bet crossbow boy was still staring at my ass like before.

"Could you stop staring at my ass crossbow boy?" I asked and I heard the group chuckle again as I continued to climb.

"The name's Daryl," He replied back.

"I like crossbow boy better," I replied and the group chuckled.

"I'd be interrogating you right now but I have dead animals on me which will attract walkers," I told them as I continued up the ladder not glancing down at them.

"Well, I'm Rick," Scruffy beard told me.

"Like I said, I'm Emily, now where're you from?" I asked.

"Atlanta," Rick answered.

"How'd you know we weren't from around here?" Carol asked.

"Well, first of all, everyone from around here is either dead, here, or in another group, plus the accents," I answered as we continued upward.

"What other group?" One of the woman asked.

"I'd rather not share that information right now but just be lucky that you found us before they found you," I replied and I heard the baby start to stir as I continued up.

I looked at the little baby as her little eyes flashed opened and her curious blue eyes looked into mine and she started to cry a little.

"Shhh, it's alright," I soothed the baby as she began to wail.

"What's happening?" The teenager asked, a mixture of anger and fear in his voice.

"She just woke up from her nap, don't worry," I replied as I continued to sooth the baby and climbing up.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Judith," Rick replied and I nodded.

"Shh Judith, look at me, look at me," I told Judith as her wails softened and then she began to gurgle and I laughed.

"She's a cutie," I told them and soon I was up and I hopped onto the platform and looked down at the group who looked so small from up here.

"Come on up! But only two at a time, the ladder isn't that great," I told them as the group ushered the teenager and a girl with pretty blonde hair up the ladder.

I stepped backwards a little bit and began to rock the baby up and down as we waited for the two to climb up the ladder.

"You like that huh?" I asked as the baby began to giggle in a cute baby way.

"How about this?" I swayed her to side to side as she began to squeal with pure joy.

"Judith?" I heard the teenager ask in panic as he neared the top and he heard the squeal.

"Don't worry, she's just having fun," I called out to him but soon he was up with me and I placed little Judith in his arms and he smiled as Judith smiled at him.

"Is she your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah," He murmured.

I would ask about the mother but I assumed that either it's one of the women down there or she's dead but with the circumstances of this world, I was thinking the latter.

"Sorry if I came off rude, I'm Carl," He introduced himself.

"No, I'm the exact same way with my sister and brother even if my brother's older than me," I laughed and he looked at me, surprised.

"You have siblings?" He asked.

"Is it that surprising? I'm the middle child," I explained.

"Well you seem like an only child," He explained.

"I'm glad that I'm not," I murmured and he nodded.

"I think you might want to step aside for your friend," I told him as I saw the girl's head pop up and Carl moved next to me.

"I'm Beth and Sasha's coming up next," Beth smiled at me as she got up by herself and stood next to Carl and looked at Judith and grinned at her.

Soon a girl with black hair and pretty dark brown eyes popped up and smiled at me.

"I'm Sasha," Sasha replied and I recognized her as the woman who asked about the other group.

"Beth already told me," I smiled and she nodded as she stood next to Beth and she looked around and I did.

This platform was surprisingly empty except for the pair of guards on each wall and I noticed Beth staring out into our little safe haven which was two blocks of buildings.

"I'll give you a tour later," I told Beth and she smiled.

Soon Carol appeared and she smiled at me as she pulled herself up.

"This is a nice setup you have here," Carol complimented as she looked at the safe haven like Beth.

"Yep, I promised Beth here to give her a tour but I think I'll include everyone else," I told her and Beth smiled.

"Dang, this is some tough shit," The man who was carrying Judith sighed as he tried to pull himself up.

"You face walkers every single day and you complain about a ladder?" Sasha snorted as she walked over to the man and I realized that they were siblings since Ryan and I act like that all the time.

"Can someone help me?" Sasha asked and I walked over to help.

"I'm not that fat," The man complained.

"Tell that to the judge," Sasha mumbled and I laughed.

"I'm Tyreese by the way," He grunted as we pulled him up.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled as we finally pulled him up and he picked himself up and stood next to Carol.

I looked down the ladder to see a woman with short brown hair and another guy climb up.

I looked around and thankfully saw that there were no more walkers or anyone unwelcomed nearby.

"So how long have you been here?" Carol asked.

"I'll answer that on our lovely little tour that way I don't have to repeat it twice," I told her and she nodded, understanding as we waited for the others to climb up.

"Hi! I'm Maggie!" The girl with short brown hair grinned as she pulled herself up and she shook my hand.

"Nice meeting you!" I smiled and I knew that we'd become good friends.

"The guy coming up is my husband Glenn," She smiled and I grinned.

"Well congratulations," I smiled and she grinned as she walked over to Beth.

Soon Glenn appeared and smiled at me as he helped himself up.

"I bet Maggie already told you but I'm Glenn," Glenn smiled.

"Yep, you're a lucky man from what I can tell," I smiled at him.

"You have no idea," He sighed as he walked over to Maggie and smooched her on the cheek.

I looked down and saw Daryl and Rick climb up.

I looked at Daryl and noticed how toned his arms are and I knew a lot of women would swoon for him but I was luckily not like a lot of women as people could tell from my attire of weapons and walker blood on my clothing.

I honestly had to admit that he was sort of cute but I knew in this type of world that love is not a smart idea so I shrugged it off.

"Are ya starin at me, Em?" Daryl asked.

"You wish and Em?" I asked.

"Well yer name's Emily and Em sounded suitable," Daryl shrugged.

"Don't call me Em," I told him.

"Alright Em," I rolled my eyes as he pulled himself up and I watched the final guy start climbing up the ladder behind Rick who was halfway there.

Daryl strolled over to the other side of the fence and whistled as he looked at the safe haven.

"Nice place ya got," He told me and I shrugged.

"It's not my place, it's yours as well if you live here," I shrugged.

Soon Rick pulled himself up and walked over to Carl and Judith and a few minutes later, the final man got up.

"I'm Bob," He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"There's one more," Bob explained as he walked over to Sasha and I waited as katana girl got up.

"Michonne," She nodded and I nodded back at her.

"What now?" Carl asked and I smiled at him.

"Well first, I have to pull this up but I could use the help of you," I pointed at Carl and he grinned as he helped me pull the rope ladder up and again I could feel eyes on my ass.

"Crossbow boy…" I warned.

"What?" He asked innocently and I rolled my eyes as Maggie chuckled.

"Don't make me stick an arrow in your eyes," I warned him.

"I'd like to see ya try," Daryl mumbled and I looked at him as the ladder was pulled up and Carl placed it in his arms.

"Want a bet?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No mam," He mumbled as everyone was trying to contain their laughter.

"That's what I damn thought," I nodded and Beth burst into small giggles.

"What next?" Carl asked.

"See that hole?" Go throw the ladder down there but hold the red end and tie it to that," I instructed Carl and he did his job perfectly.

"Awesome! Usually when I teach kids your age that, they always screw up and we're stuck here for like half an hour," I told him and he grinned.

"There're kids my age here?" He asked.

"We have 10 teenagers which is the age range of 13-18 and we have 20 children which is all kids under 13," I shrugged and everyone stared at me.

"What? We have a census plus it's my job to know everything," I told them.

"What do you do here if you don't mind me asking?" Rick asked.

"I'm the leader of this whole operation plus one of the hunters," I shrugged and they stared at me.

"Girl power!" Beth exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Yup," I nodded to her and we began our descent downward the same order that we went up and soon everyone was on the ground and was looking down street 1 where there were living quarters to our right and a section of grass and sidewalk to our left as people glanced at the newcomers but continued their day delivering candles, cleaning their guns, whatever.

"It's almost like they don't even know about the threat outside," Glenn mumbled.

"Believe me, they do and they know that there're people worse than us out there," I told them and a silence followed as everyone stared in awe at how peaceful and organized it was here.

"Alright, how about that tour?" I asked a few minutes later and they all nodded.

"Let's begin," I told them and began to talk about the living quarters next to me.

**Hello again! Thanks again for reading the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**Safe Haven **_**and I hoped you enjoyed it. I also hope you liked the change of view because I'll do it with 4 characters, Daryl, Emily, Rick, and another character you haven't met yet ;). I forgot about Mica and Lizzie so I've decided not to include them in this story just to let you know! Again please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 (Emily's POV)

"So right here is one of our four living quarters which houses about 20 people," I pointed at the one story motel where there was a small, brown garden with the sign motel laying on top of it with some words missing from the word 'motel. Two adults were chatting near the sign as some little kids were chasing each other and I couldn't help but grin at them.

"How many people do you have here?" Rick asked.

"80 people who each know how to use a gun or some sort of melee weapon," I shrugged as we continued to walk down the road.

"Hey Emily!" I heard some people call out to me from where they stood.

"Hey!" I smiled as I waved to them.

"Who're the new folks?" A woman in her early 30s asked as she inspected Rick and his people who stood warily behind me.

"I'll introduce them tonight during dinner!" I explained.

"Alright, enjoy your stay!" The woman waved and Rick smiled kindly at the woman as we continued down the road.

"Aren't these people supposed to be at work?" Carol asked.

"Some people work at the hot water station and they only have to work once a week," I explained.

"You guys get hot water?" Carl asked.

"We just got it last week when we welcomed a new family which used to have a family managed water company before shit hit the fan so they were able to help us," I explained and I could feel the excitement that they were feeling for getting a hot shower.

"But we can only take showers weekly and our weekly shower period is in two days," I told them before they got their hopes up but they still looked pretty excited.

"It'll be worth the wait!" Glenn exclaimed and I laughed.

"A lot of people have been saying that," I told him.

"Speaking of hot water, the station where they've been working on it is over there," I pointed at the small water station which used to be at the two story office building.

"How'd you do that?" Sasha asked, clearly impressed.

"It's kind of hard to explain but if you talk to one of the Samuels, they can tell you everything, I think there was a boiler room in there and they were able to mess with the pipes," I shrugged as we continued down the road.

"Up here is our meeting room for the council," I pointed at the small real estate office.

"You have a council?" Rick asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Hey Emily!" I heard someone shout.

"Well look at that," I mumbled as Jason, the head guard jogged over to me.

"Hey Jason," I grinned as he came over and he looked at the group behind me.

His shoulder length sandy blonde hair was left down as usual and I watched his amber eyes inspect the whole group. He was the stereo typical guy that most women would swoon for with his muscles, tan skin, and his 6 foot height but he could be quite the asshole who always manages to piss me off somehow.

"Who're these people?" Jason asked.

"Who're ya?" Daryl grumbled back and I rolled my eyes.

"Jason, this is Rick, Maggie, Sasha, Carol, Carl, Tyreese, Beth, Michonne, Glenn, Bob, the baby's Judith, and that's Daryl," I pointed at everyone and they all nodded at Jason who smiled.

"Everyone, this is Jason Turner, our head guard of this place and also a member of our council," I told them and Jason frowned.

"Don't you think you're telling them too much?" Jason questioned me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't think so," I told him.

"But what if they're part of the group?" Jason asked me.

"They're from Atlanta and they had no idea about them so don't question me," I snapped at him.

"Whatever," Jason mumbled and I frowned.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about Ryan and Paul later," I told him and he sighed.

"What'd those two idiots do?" Jason asked.

"Aimed their guns at the children," I pointed at Carl and Beth.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"They were being dumbasses like they usually were but please go talk to them, they weren't at their posts when I came back with the group as well," I told him.

"Alright," Jason sighed and walked away.

"Has this group been causin stress for ya?" Daryl asked.

"For everyone honestly," I sighed.

"What have they been doing?" Sasha asked.

"I may disagree with Jason on some things but I think telling you would give you too much information," I told them.

"Shouldn't we know before we decide to join your group?" Rick asked and I turned around.

"Well honestly, this place is your best bet, the last place I've heard of being safe was Canada but that was 5 months ago," I snapped.

"I just need to know if this is a safe place for my children," Rick replied and I sighed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you in if it wasn't," I told him.

"So when did this start?" Maggie asked and I was glad she changed the topic.

"Well it used to be just 40 of us huddled in an abandoned apartment complex about a year ago and during a run we found this town which looked like people were starting to create a safe haven by creating those two walls but before they could get the other two, shit hit the fan and they left it for ruin, so my brother, sister, 10 other people, and I cleared the area out and starting building using resources that the first group left behind. We lost people and we gained people before it was finished about 6 months ago and we've been accepting people ever since," I explained and they nodded.

"Impressive," Glenn complimented.

"I've probably killed the more walkers during that time than I did when all of this first started," I joked.

"Up here is this little theatre which my sister and several other people use to perform for the children and adults to keep their minds off of things plus it's a good shelter if anything bad happened here," I pointed at the small theatre which had dark red double doors, a brick exterior, and a sign that said _Blackwell Theatre_.

"Ya do that stuff?" Daryl asked.

"Not my idea and not my cup of tea honestly, we found this place during our cleanout and my sister wanted to use it for the kids," I explained.

"Who's your sister?" Rick asked.

"Her name's Kate, she's a nurse and teacher here, speaking of which there's the school and hospital," I pointed across the street where a one story high school and three story hospital laid side by side.

"You have school here?" Carl asked and I could tell he was mentally groaning.

"Well, it's usually for younger kids to teach them about basic survival skills like first aid, shooting, hunting, running techniques, and music," I explained.

"Music?" Michonne asked.

"If you want more, ask my sister Kate, she's into that stuff," I explained.

"Emily!" I heard a little girl cry out and I turned to see Alice, a little girl who I've bonded with, rush over to me in tears.

"Alice, what'd you do?" I asked as I leaned down and watched as she ran as fast as her 5 year old legs could towards me as her blonde pigtails bounced up and down.

"Well, I was playing tag near the weapon store with Billy and Ana when I slipped and skinned my knee really badly," Alice explained and I winced as I saw a patch of skin torn off and bleeding.

"You're such a dork, Alice," I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Looks like we'll go have to visit Ms. Kate," I explained as I picked her up and she finally noticed the group behind me.

"Who're these people?" Alice asked and I bet that her curious brown eyes were inspecting all of them.

"These are some new people I found outside, are they Alice worthy?" I whispered making sure the group heard.

"Yep! Now let's go see Ms. Kate!" Alice exclaimed and I laughed.

"Well I need to go into the hospital, you guys can come in if you want," I looked at them and smiled.

"Sure, it'd be good to know our way around there," Sasha shrugged and everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's go," I led them into the hospital and began my hunt for Kate.

**Sorry if the safe haven origin story sucked which I bet it did. Isn't Alice a cutie? Anyways yay! You guys get to meet Kate in the next chapter! Again please review and favorite this story to help me out and please tell me on your opinions on my characters! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 (Emily's POV)

I led the group into the hospital where the empty waiting room was, it was like a normal hospital waiting room with white walls and floors with plastic chairs scattered around, the only thing different was that there were two doors, one that said 'Normal' and one that said 'Fatal'.

"What's with the labeling?" I heard Tyreese and I turned around.

"For normal, it's usually for if you have a fever or if you skinned your knee like Alice here did," I set Alice down and she turned to look at the group, grinning her cute little grin.

"What about fatal?" Carol asked as a gunshot went off and Alice winced as she cradled closer to me.

"Well, there's 79 people here," I sighed.

"So it's for people who're dying?" Sasha asked.

"Pretty much, but usually our main lady here sends you in either direction," Paula, our hospital checker looked up from her spot and smiled softly at the group in front of her.

"Good morning! I'm Paula, hospital manager here. I'm kind of like the nurse who checks you up to make sure you have no severe cases," Paula smiled as she got up and looked at the group behind me. She was an older yet tough woman as you can tell from her 5'8" height, the wrinkles around her face, and how her dark brown hair which was pulled up into a bun had a few grey streaks here and there. She wore a nice floral dress with dark brown combat boots and a belt for her pistol and I knew she hid a shotgun under her desk.

"So what brings them here?" Paula asked.

"Well, Alice here got her knee scraped again and I decided to take this group on a tour of the hospital," I explained.

"Will they be staying here?" Paula asked.

"We believe so as long as our group agrees and Emily allows us," Rick piped up and Paula grinned.

"Well you're lucky that Emily's the leader round here, what's your name?" Paula asked and I noticed several eyebrows raising at the fact that they were lucky I was the leader.

"I'm Rick and this is my group," Rick pointed at the group.

"Rick," Paula mumbled as she pulled out a note pad and started writing down medical notes.

"What're ya doin?" Daryl asked.

"She was an army nurse before all of this happened, she can tell height and weight just by looking at you which is valuable since we don't have good equipment for measuring that type of stuff and it's necessary for medicine and such," I explained and they nodded.

"Who's next?" Paula asked after taking notes.

"I'll go, I'm Carl," Carl stepped and told her.

"You look about 16?" Paula asked and I heard Carl laugh as he smiled.

"I'm 14," Carl smiled.

"Pretty mature looking for someone your age," Paula murmured as she gathered her measurements.

"Thanks," Carl smiled as she finished up.

"Who's next?" Paula asked and soon she had everyone but Daryl but as she looked at him, she stiffened and she squinted at him, now seeing him instead of hearing his voice.

"He looks a lot like him," Paula murmured so only I can hear.

"Trust me, he isn't," I whispered back, making sure none of them can hear me which was easy since I was closest to Paula.

"What ya lookin at?" Daryl asked rudely.

"What's your name?" Paula asked, ignoring his question.

"Daryl, now why ya actin all secret?" Daryl asked as Paula wrote down his info.

"Nothing, it's just that, you remind me of my son," Paula fake sniffed and I watched as the group's face softened.

"I'm sorry mam, I didn't mean to..." Daryl started to say.

"No, it's alright, I'm just glad to see someone like him, handsome and tough," Paula lied and winked at me as I tried not to laugh at the lie and Daryl's red face.

"Alright, let's go," I told Alice as I picked her up again.

"Kate's going to get pissed that you're bringing your animals in," Paula remarked as I looked down at my belt which had my dad's pistol and my trusty hunting knife tucked in as a bunch of dead squirrels and rabbits hanging by their necks surrounded the belt.

"When isn't she pissed off at me?" I asked.

"Whenever you're not an asshole to her rules," Paula commented and I rolled my eyes.

"She'll forgive me, come on," I looked back at the group and then walked through the 'Normal' door.

I looked around the hallway to see the hallway lights flickering as several doors were shut and had lights out while some had wide open doors were nurses were either checking on a patient or drinking sodas or energy drinks that runners got from runs.

"How do you have electricity?" Beth asked as we walked down the hall with Alice clinging onto the front of me like a monkey to a tree which didn't bother me at all.

"We've had for about 5 weeks when some of our runners found parts in a hardware store which was perfect for the busted hall generator up top, this is the only building with electricity, the rest have candles or we depend on sunlight," I explained and they nodded.

"We actually have workers who visit the generator at least once a week, write out parts needed if needed and then they would give it to runners," I told them as we continued down the flickering lights.

"You have a nice setup here," Rick commented as we walked deeper into the hallway.

"Reminds me of Jamestown in 1607, the first successful colony in America but instead it's the first successful safe haven in this hell. We actually follow a rule that John Smith used 'You don't work, you don't eat'," I told them as we arrived our destination.

"That's tough," Daryl commented.

"Mainly it's for teens and adults, children just have to go to school and learn," I explained.

"Emily! Is that you and did you bring your fucking dead animals too? I can smell death from here!" I heard Kate's soft voice call out.

"They wanted to see you," I told her as I heard her light footsteps in her room.

"Bullshit, you're just being an ass," She teased as she walked out of her room and smiled at the group in front of her.

"Who're these people?" Kate asked me, her grey eyes locking with another pair of eyes that weren't mine.

**So you finally mean Kate! Isn't she charming like Emily? Anyways like before please please please review my story, I love hearing your guy's opinions both good and bad, I won't be offended! Please favorite and follow as well! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6 (Rick's POV)

I couldn't stop staring at her grey eyes. I forgot about my suspicions about this place and its secrets. I forgot about how Emily would kick my ass for staring deep into her sister's eyes. I forgot about all of the worries I had. All I could think of was how beautiful her eyes were and how entrancing her curious grey eyes peered into mine.

"Everyone, this is Kate," Emily's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I inspected Kate again instead of her gorgeous grey eyes.

Kate had almost black brown hair which was pulled into a messy bun behind her head, she had very pale skin compared to Emily's tanned skin but you can tell that they were sisters by the shape of their faces, their height, and the way they stood in a slouching yet straight position. She had a nice body which made me want to do dirty things (**A/N: If you know what I mean** (;) which I quickly shook off, disgusted with myself for thinking that.

"Kate, this is Tyreese, Sasha, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Carl, Judith, Bob, Michonne, Beth, and," Emily pointed at everyone.

"Rick," I quickly interrupted Emily and shook hands with Kate as Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Don't interrupt me if you still want 10 fingers," She warned and I heard Daryl snicker.

"So what brings you here?" Kate asked as she looked at the group, her grey eyes laying on me last and I felt a tingling feeling in my body.

"I scraped my knee!" The little girl, Alice, explained as she pointed at her scraped up knee since Emily had cuffed her capris so it was easy for Kate to see.

"Did Emily do that? Do you want me to beat her up for you?" Kate fake whispered into Alice's ear and the group chuckled as Emily shouted a "Hey!" at her younger sister.

"No! I tripped," Alice giggled.

"Well then that means we need some super band aids huh?" Kate asked and Alice grinned.

"Yeah!" She shouted enthusiastically and Kate chuckled as she walked back into her office, Alice gripping onto her hand.

"You guys can come in if you want," Emily told us and smiled as she walked in, the rest of us following right behind her.

Kate's office reminded me of a normal doctor's office for when Lori was busy and I had to take Carl to the doctor for his appointment with the plain white walls with several kid decorations scattered around, the little cushion for the kid's to sit on but I noticed that there were several holes were stuffing has been pulled out, there was the little counter full of cotton swabs and such, and there was a little play area nearby as well.

"You know the drill, Als," Kate told her and I watched as Alice hopped gracefully onto the table without any help and she held her injured leg out for Kate to see.

"Well, you took quite the nasty fall. Did Emily do this to you? Do I need to beat her up?" Kate fake whispered as Emily looked by with a hurt expression.

"I wouldn't hurt a hair on her!" Emily exclaimed, fake hurt as Alice giggled.

"No, I tripped because I'm a clutz," Alice told her looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I did that all that all the time and I'd scratch my knee all the time!" Kate smiled at Alice.

"So you were a clutz too?" Alice smiled at Kate.

"Of course! But I wasn't as tough as you, I would wail through the whole neighborhood when I skinned my knee and my parents got upset with me for that," Kate chuckled as I saw Emily frown.

"You think I'm tough?" Alice asked.

"Yep! Tougher than a box of nails!" Alice grinned at the thought.

"So do you want me to look at your injury?" Kate asked.

"Nope! I'm okay! Thanks Kate!" Alice smiled as she hopped off the table and scurried away.

"That's the trick with kids, you make them feel like they're tough and then you ration medical supplies, tricks of being a nurse in the apocalypse," Kate explained as she smiled at us.

"Ye're pretty good wit kids," Daryl complimented Kate and she smiled.

"I've always wanted to have kids but with my issues, I decided it'd be best not to have any," Kate explained.

"What issues?" Carol asked.

"None of your business," Emily snapped at her and Carol looked a little offended but shrugged it off.

"It's hard to explain," Kate shrugged but smiled a gorgeous smile that made my legs feel a little weak.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to fall face forward," Kate laughed as she walked over to me and put her hands on my chest, sending goose bumps across my body.

"I'm alright thanks, I haven't had a bite of food in a while that's it," I smiled at her and nearly got lost into her grey eyes again before Emily interrupted.

"I would like to show you around more but I need to get these squirrels to the butcher house plus I need to speak to our council members about you guys which means chasing them all over town, I'll be lucky if I get all of them before yesterday, Kate can you take over?" Emily turned to face her younger sister.

"Sure thing! I'll just have to let Paula know and lock up," Kate smiled and I mentally smiled, glad that I wouldn't have to take my eyes off of Kate now.

"Alright, see you guys around, if you have any questions or if anyone's causing trouble just come find me or Kate," Emily looked at all of us and then waved goodbye as she walked out of the office, Daryl's eyes following her.

"Stop staring at me crossbow boy!" Emily shouted before all we heard were the clanking of her combat boots.

"My sister's quite the charmer isn't she?" Kate chuckled.

"Quite," Sasha mumbled and Kate grinned again making my knees weak all over again.

"Once you get used to her, she's honestly a great person. She has a lot of stress being the new leader and with the drama happening here," Kate explained.

"New leader?" Michonne asked and her smile faded.

"Sorry, you probably don't know and it's honestly not my job to let you know," Kate sighed and the group frowned, causing Kate to frown back at us.

"We'd like to know what happened here so we can decide if this place is safe," I explained as nicely as I could for her to understand.

"Well it looks like you just have to trust me on this. This place is as safe as you're gonna get," She looked right in the eyes and then turned around.

"Alright, so how about that tour?" Kate turned back to the group and smiled and no matter how pretty her smile was, it couldn't take me away from my thoughts about here.

**This chapter was quite corny and horrible on the romance parts huh? Sorry about that! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please favorite and review it! Man that episode last night was good! I'd also like to hear what you think on that too! I think cannibals and that Beth's going to die in the finale but that's my guess. Anyways, tahnks for reading and the awesome support! :)**


End file.
